


A Champion Challenge!

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Sequel to A Champion Time!After a particularly hard battle, Ash and Leon's competitive nature gets in the way of their respective relationships...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	A Champion Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Argentinian lockdown: I'm pretty sure I'd lost my mind already if I didn't have someone supporting me SO much. Thank you Michi!  
> And thanks to you, my dear readers!  
> Enjoy it!

Ash was exhausted. Once again, he gave his best to beat Leon in another one of their friendly matches. And once again, and despite all of his and Pikachu’s efforts, the result wasn’t different.

A few meters away, the World Champion gave him a thumb up.

“That was close!”

Charizard landed at his side and let out a roar

“Wanna try again?”

Ash denied with his head, wondering when the Champion became so… cocky, and full of himself. A pair of arms appeared behind Leon, and the trainer from Pallet Town got his answer

“You’re not spending another 20 minutes battling” Raihan said sternly to his boyfriend “You need to rest”

Leon rolled his eyes at the comment

“I’m fine”

Raihan inspected his boyfriend from a close distance and frowned

“I’ve kiss that face of yours too many times to know how you feel. You. Are. Tired” he emphasized

“Fine, maybe I am a little bit tired” Leon said, and Ash laughed at the interaction

The trainer fell with his back on the ground and stayed there, lying with his eyes closed, until he felt a shadow covering his face. He looked at the boy above him and smiled. Leon wasn’t the only one with a caring, kind boyfriend

“Are you okay?” Gou asked

“I’m tired” Ash replied sincerely

“I can help you with that”

“Really, how?”

Gou kneeled in front of him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, the trainer from Pallet Town got up immediately. Gou’s kisses always filled him with the most intense energy.

Gou laughed at his boyfriend’s attitude and playfully took his hat, putting it on his own head.

“How do I look?” he asked, sticking his tongue out

“So beautiful…” Ash whispered

Gou blushed furiously, and decided he had to do something to cause the same reaction on his boyfriend, so he ruffled his hair, Ash took a few steps back, but Gou chased him and repeated the action, he left his fingers in there, intertwined between his boyfriend’s hairs.

“You’re so cute…” he said, kissing him quickly

“You’re the cute one, Gou”

The trainer looked at the other side of the battlefield; Leon and his boyfriend Raihan were there, also kissing.

Ash quickly took out his phone and wrote a message for the World Champion…

_“Isn’t my boyfriend the cutest?”_

Leon raised an eyebrow and smiled, but quickly replied

_“Mine is cuter”_

Ash stuck out his tongue to the World Champion

_“Keep dreaming”_

Leon smiled again

_“You want another challenge, young trainer?”_

_“What kind of challenge?”_

_“First to get an ‘I love you’ from his boyfriend wins, but we can’t say it first”_ Leon replied

 _“You’re SO gonna lose”_ Ash accepted

Oh. The competition was ON!

The trainer from Pallet Town took his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. From above his shoulder, he looked at his “rival” and smirked. Leon imitated his movements, although he moved with more grace and delicacy.

Ash wasn’t going to tolerate it. He softly touched Gou’s face, and the boy laughed at the contact.

“What’s up with you?” he questioned

“Nothing” Ash lied, putting a hand under his chin and staring at him for several seconds

Gou tried to look behind him, knowing the source of Ash’s strange behavior was there, but the trainer stopped and kissed his forehead. The other boy melted at the contact and hugged his boyfriend even tighter.

Leon chuckled, if that was the best Ash could do, then their match was soon to be over. He looked at Raihan for just a second, and then he started to nuzzle his neck. A soft giggle escaped from his mouth, and Leon continued

“Are you… sure you want to…. Do this… in front of the kids?” Raihan asked between breaths

“Kids? Oh please” Leon whispered “They were doing this thing before I confessed to you”

“In that case” Raihan replied, opening the collar of his shirt “Keep going”

The Champion laughed and moved swiftly, attacking his partner’s nape. From his position, he took a look at the other couple. As soon as he saw Ash looking at him, he winked. He was going to beat him twice today.

The trainer from Pallet Town didn’t paid attention; he knew he had the tactical advantage. He and Gou had been together for longer than Leon was with Raihan, so he knew his boyfriend much better.

He took Gou’s hand and ran to the center of the battlefield, right in the direction of the other couple, dragging his boyfriend.

“Aren’t we leaving yet?” Gou asked innocently

For all response, Ash stopped suddenly and fell to the floor on his back. Gou tripped and ended up with his head on his chest. He looked up and saw his boyfriend’s trademark smirk.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” the boy from Vermillion City asked

“Maybe” Ash replied

Gou forgot for a moment both of them were being watched and put his head on Ash’s chest.

“This feels nice”

“You feel nice”

Gou chuckled

“You idiot, I…”

 _Jackpot!_ Ash thought

“I can’t believe how dumb you are”

“Admit it, you love it” Ash countered

A cough interrupted the conversation, and the couple looked behind them, Leon was there, smirking

“Careful Ash” the Champion warned

“Careful?” Gou questioned “About what?”

“Oh, he knows what I’m talking about” he said, and the look in his eyes told the trainer everything he needed to know.

He couldn’t say “I love you” first, or use that word at all, right.

Maybe it was time for a change of strategy. Ash quickly got up and extended his arms towards Gou, who took them with a smile, the trainer embraced his boyfriend tightly, and started to move in circles across the battlefield

“What’s on your mind right now?” Gou asked, laughing

“You, always you” Ash replied

“Why are you doing all of this? To what end? That’s what I meant” Gou clarified

“I just want to spend some time with you, that’s all” Ash responded, as innocently as he could

Gou raised an eyebrow. He totally knew Ash was lying to him, but who cared? He laughed again and lost himself in the feeling of Ash’s arms wrapped around his back.

Leon stared at the couple and frowned, If Ash Ketchum wasn’t going to stay still, neither would he. The Champion took Raihan by the waist, and the other teenager chuckled at the reaction

“What now?”

Leon took a spin, holding his boyfriend tightly

“Let’s have a celebratory dance!”

“We never had one of those”

Leon stopped and let Raihan fell to the floor, catching him at the last second

“Why don’t we start today, then?”

The Dragon gym leader ruffled his partner’s hair and his ears tingled with the sound of Leon’s laugh

“Should we dance too if I ever defeat you?”

“I don’t think that’ll ever happen” Leon said, and Raihan pushed him away, pretending to be offended

“I love…” Raihan started, and Leon thought for a moment he had won “…trying to defeat you”

“Seriously? What else do you love about me?” Leon asked

“Careful, Champion!” Ash said, spinning around the couple with Gou still in his arms

Leon frowned, wondering how the hell his opponent heard that

“Careful with what?” Raihan asked

“Nothing, he’s just jealous of our relationship” Leon said, loud enough for Ash to hear him

The trainer knew actions spoke louder than words, so he decided to counter in the only way he could: He grabbed Gou by the waist and picked him up, holding him with little to no effort.

“You’re doing this because Leon said you’re jealous of him, really?” Gou asked, and Ash froze, looking at him

“Maybe…”

“Then put some effort into it, you know, do that thing that I like so much…”

“If you ask for it”

Ash picked up his boyfriend again, this time from behind his knees, intertwining his arms and letting him sit there, facing him

“Comfortable with your throne, My King?” he asked and melted as soon as he heard Gou’s laugh

“Very much, My Champion” Gou replied, tickling his nose

The strength of the Alolan Champion didn’t surprise Leon at all. Even tho he never tried it, he was sure he could do the same thing with Raihan, so he imitated his opponent’s movements and pick up his boyfriend, but frowned as soon as he tried it.

“What?”Raihan questioned, knowing his intentions “You can’t do it”

“I’m the World Champion!” Leon said, huffing “I… can do… anything!”

Raihan laughed and looked at his boyfriend

“Stop… laughing!” the Champion complained “It’s not… that easy!”

“So much muscles and so little strength!” Ash teased, running behind him, still holding his boyfriend in his arms

“I’ll beat your ass into the ground, Ketchum!” Leon shouted, losing composure for a second, and finally picking Raihan up

Only to give up a second later, falling to the floor above him, the Gym Leader laughed again

“Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked, only to add “Apart from your pride, of course”

“Shut up!”

It was time to use his secret weapon, one that he knew Ash had no way to counter. Leon got up and put a hand in his chest, reciting:

I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride,  
Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide.  
Do not extort thy reasons from this clause,  
For that I woo, thou therefore hast no cause  
But rather reason thus with reason fetter,  
Love sought is good, but given unsought better.

“What the hell is he saying?” Ash asked, approaching the Champion with evident confusion

Gou jumped from his comfortable position to the ground, explaining

“It’s Galarian, only it’s a much more ancient and strange variation of it”

“And he knows I… like it, very much” Raihan said and Leon wondered why the hell didn’t him just said ‘love’ so he could end this charade…

The Champion looked directly at Ash and then exclaimed:

“Boom! Try to beat me now!”

“Gladly!” Ash replied “just hear this!”

The trainer from Pallet Town looked at his boyfriend’s eyes and exclaimed:

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour tracer un chemin  
Et forcer le destin  
A chaque carrefour_

“Impressive” Gou admitted, admiring his boyfriend

“Ancient Kalosian. Serena and Bonnie taught me!” Ash exclaimed proudly, turning around and facing Leon. The Champions exchanged looks and faced their boyfriends again, continuing their battle:

“One half of me is yours, the other half yours  
Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,  
And so all yours”.

Leon claimed, gently kissing Raihan’s forehead, and knowing Ash wouldn’t stay behind…

_La vie est une fleur dont l’amour est le miel._ _  
C’est la colombe unie à l’aigle dans le ciel,  
C’est la grâce tremblante à la force appuyée,  
C’est ta main dans ma main doucement oubliée_

Ash continued, taking Gou’s hands, the other boy kissed his cheek, commenting

“That’s enough Ash, you’re better than Leon, I got it”

“I can be even better!”

“You don’t have to” Gou quickly replied “You are you and I…”

Ash opened his eyes, waiting

“I’m fine with that. You are all I need, Ash”

The trainer frowned, and Gou noticed

“Wait for me for a second” the trainer said, turning around

“Where are you going?”

“To one of the dressing rooms inside the stadium, I’ve got a surprise for you!”

Leon tried to recite something else, but Raihan put a finger on his lips

“You’re also a Champion of Romance, but stop for a little”

“Is there something wrong?”

“I want to tell you something… I…”

Leon closed his hand into a fist, already claiming victory

“I’m having a lot of fun today, thank you”

Leon’s eye twitched. He saw Ash running behind him and shouted:

“Hey! We haven’t finished yet! Where are you going?”

“To get something to defeat you, Leon!”

The World Champion quickly ran towards his nemesis, catching him before he entered a dressing room inside the stadium

“What is your game? What are you planning?”

“I always keep my Aura Guardian costume in my backpack”

“Why?”

“It’s Gou’s favorite, once I finish putting it on, you won’t stand a chance”

“Not if I put my Battle Tower outfit first!”

Both boys turned around, each of them getting in a room and changing as quickly as they could.

Meanwhile, both Raihan and Gou fell to the ground, evidently tired, as Ash and Leon still didn’t return, too focused to continue with their competition. The dragon trainer moved a few meters and he ended with his back touching Gou’s.

“They are so…” the boy began

“Competitive” the teenager concluded

“They know we realize what they’re doing, right?” Gou asked

“The whole challenge? Yeah, I saw Leon’s screen, but I don’t think _they_ know _we_ know about it” Raihan replied

“I saw Ash’s phone” the boy replied “You’re not gonna tell Leon ‘I love you’, right?”

“Not anytime soon” the Gym Leader confessed, and both of them laughed “What about you?”

“Are you insane? I don’t remember when was the last time Ash paid me this much attention”

“Same for me and Leon. Although it’s nice to know we can… control them so much”

“So we’re going to sit still and keep enjoying the show, right?” Gou proposed, the smirk never leaving his face

“You got a deal, kid” Raihan confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> No, lockdown doesn't make writing easier, that's a myth.  
> Reviews, comments, suggestions?  
> Leave them down here guys, and I'll see you as soon as I can!


End file.
